


First Steps First

by Rickthoven



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: :))), I love them so much, M/M, Thanks to the bandstand discord for making me write, first fic whaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickthoven/pseuds/Rickthoven
Summary: Gay based off my hc thanks to the Bandstand discord making me write this.





	1. Starting Is Daunting True

It wasn’t easy trying to begin a new life after coming home from the war. After all, his ship blew up, along with the one person who could truly understand him like nobody else when he discussed music and the spontaneity that jazz brings to it. But Jimmy knew that he had to say yes to Donny’s relentless pursuit because of the promise he made to Aaron under the stars, on the deck of their ship so long ago.

 

_“You see, tritones are called the devil’s interval because of its dissonant sound, which can easily be resolved by raising it to a perfect fifth.” Jimmy explains, taking a drag from his cigarette._

_“Anyways, why do you want to study law?”_

_“I want to, I guess in your terms, resolve the struggle that we have to go through, so that we’re never defenseless, so that we can have a chance together after all this is over.” Aaron replies, gripping Jimmy’s hand discreetly beside him._

_“But don’t ever give up your dream of playing music, Jimmy, not even for me, even if I die. Will you promise me that?”_

_Jimmy takes his eyes off the ocean and glances at Aaron, and swears in that moment that he can see all the stars of the night sky reflected in his eyes._

 

It was windy on the streets of New York, and Jimmy had completely forgotten to bring a coat to help block out the cold until he was already five blocks away from the Hotel Astor. He was still processing the fact that they, **the Donny Nova Band featuring Julia Trojan** , had just played **_Welcome Home_ ** and had it broadcasted across the States, into the homes of so many veterans and families. _We did it Aaron. We finally did it, for you and for all of us. Now everyone can hear our story and understand what we had to go through. Maybe one day, I can help win us that chance together that you’ve always wanted._ The sound of quick but heavy footsteps pulled Jimmy back into reality.

“Hey, hey, hey, you uh, forgot your jacket.” A familiar voice called from behind Jimmy. _Johnny. Of course he’d be the one to worry._ Jimmy turned around to face the curly haired drummer, after wiping his tear filled eyes and flashing a small smile to hide the fact that he was still thinking about Aaron.

“You know didn’t have to come and find me to give me my jacket,” Jimmy replied, throwing his coat over his body, “but, thank you nonetheless.”

“It’s just I saw you walking out of the bar, and I noticed you didn’t have your jacket that you usually wear on windy nights, and I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” Johnny responded. The sounds of cabs were fading out along with the street, with the last few words echoing in Jimmy’s head.

 

_Jimmy was smoking a cigarette on the taffrail of the Navy ship, staring off into the sea that churned out waves that struck the boat in rhythmic beats: one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four. He was mesmerized by the metronomic motion of the waves, not realizing the figure next to him, looking out to the sea as well._

_“You forgot your coat,” the voice said, snapping Jimmy out of his trance.”Wouldn’t want a pretty boy like you catching a cold.”_

_“Oh, uh, thanks.” Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “You, um, didn’t have to go and get it for me.”_

_“It’s the least that I could do. Name’s Aaron. You?” the curly haired figure inquired._

_“Jimmy. Jimmy Campbell.” Jimmy smiled, gazing back at the ocean, his cigarette burning brighter than before._

 

“-but, I did have a problem remembering what room you and Donny were staying in, so that’s why it took me so long, you see, to uh, come and find you. Not to mention, the uh, pills for my back. You okay Jimmy?”

“Y-yeah Johnny, I’m fine. You just… reminded me of someone very important.” The corner of Jimmy’s mouth turned slightly upward into a grin, his eyes still slightly wet with tears. “Let’s get back to the hotel and get some rest. I’m sure Davy is waiting for you to return.”

He cracks a smile at Jimmy and chuckles before replying.

“Oh no, last time I checked he was still at the bar in the lobby.”


	2. Trusting In Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

“So this move is called the brush,” Jimmy explained to Johnny. “You hit the ball of your foot while swinging it forward. So just follow my movements and try to remember what I told you. Got it?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Johnny replicated the sequence of moves perfectly on the first try, which impressed Jimmy.

“You’re an absolute natural at this, unlike the other guys. Plus, you remembered all the moves.” Johnny smiled at the comment. “Now let’s try something a little more advanced.” Jimmy tapped out another sequence of moves and soon enough, both of them had tapped a storm in the empty dance studio.

“Hey, let’s try something a little more challenging.” Johnny suggested. “I think I got this.”

“Sure, why not.” Jimmy smiled at Johnny, happy that he was having a swell time learning how to tap. _He has that same enthusiasm that you always had._ Jimmy tried to shake the thought of Aaron off before continuing. “So, just like before, try and follow my movements. Now, your turn.”

Johnny copied the moves, but tripped over himself, tumbling towards Jimmy. Luckily Jimmy caught him before Johnny would most likely have had to get another operation for another back injury.

“Jesus Christ, Johnny! You almost scared me to death!”

Johnny laughs at Jimmy’s shocked face. His laugh reminded Jimmy of how Aaron would tease him constantly while teaching him how to dance. He would laugh when Jimmy would trip over himself, which practically sending his body into the ocean.“Whoops, probably should have practiced the basics a bit more before trying those moves. First steps first right?” Jimmy chuckled, slightly blushing at the close proximity between the two.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to steady you.” Jimmy smiled, still holding Johnny in his arms. In that moment, he swears that he can see the same stars in his eyes that he saw in Aaron’s that night he lost him. That same night he lost his love, the man that _he was going to spend the rest of his life with_. The man who _listened_ and _stayed_ and **_loved_** **_him_**. _Who he lost. Who didn’t call back after yelling his name. Who he found floating in the_ ** _dark, cold, bloody water_** _. Who_ ** _wasn’t breathing_** _. Who_ ** _died_** _._ Jimmy’s red face quickly paled and became expressionless. “I-I have to go, Johnny. I’m sorry.” Jimmy bursted out of the studio, running down the street.

“Wait, Jimmy!” But Jimmy didn’t stop running. He let his feet take him _god knows where_ because he couldn’t bear to see Johnny and see **_Aaron_ ** in him. So he just kept running, tears pouring down his face, onto his glasses, blurring his vision until-

 

The last thing Jimmy remembered was the sound of Johnny’s panicked voice yelling his name. 


	3. Fearful Your Luck Will Be Reversed

_The last thing Jimmy remembered was the sound of an explosion._

 

_“AARON!” Jimmy screamed as the ship exploded, the force launching him into the water along with other members. But the only thing Jimmy could focus on as he swam desperately back to the ship was Aaron. “AARON!” Jimmy kept yelling, hoping to hear his name called back to him over the crashing of the freezing cold waves and the wreckage of the ship._

_Jimmy spent what felt like hours trying to find him, swimming through bloodied water, surrounded by dead friends he made during his time in the Navy, barely able to see anything except the dark clouds of smoke emanating from the shipwreck. Then, he found him. Floating in front of him, not moving. Jimmy swam as fast as he could, his body exhausted from trying to stay afloat._

_“Aaron. Aaron, please. Please wake up._ **_PLEASE_ ** _Aaron._ **_GODDAMNIT AARON, PLEASE. JUST. WAKE. UP._ ** _” Jimmy sobbed, trying to hold onto Aaron so he couldn’t float away, holding on because he will never be able to again. “A-Aaron, please. Please don’t leave me. I can’t, I can’t go on without you. We were supposed to- to have a life together. We were going to grow old together and change everything. I-I loved you Aaron.”_

 

_When the ships came to rescue the surviving crew, they found a young man clutching the lifeless body of his dead friend._

 

“Aaron!” Jimmy shot upright, startling Johnny holding onto his hand. He gasped for air while trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, Johnny being the only person with him.

“Shh, it’s okay Jimmy. It’s fine, I’m here.” Johnny calmly comforted Jimmy, gripping his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. “You got hit by one of the cabs earlier after running out of the studio. I was trying to warn you but I couldn’t catch up. You didn’t suffer any major injuries.”

Jimmy panted heavily, still distraught from reliving his past. “W-why’d you run after me?”

“I wasn’t going to just leave you, Jimmy. You mean a lot to me.” Johnny explained, his face softening after noticing Jimmy started to calm down. “I wanted to ask you something though, if that’s alright.”

“It’s fine, Johnny. Go ahead.”

“Can you tell me about your past?” Jimmy gulped, surprised by the sudden interest. “It’s just… you never talk about it.”

“...it’s because I don’t want to talk about it, Johnny.”

“Well, you should. You can’t just hold it in forever. I’m here to listen.” Johnny grips Jimmy’s hand in both of his. “And I’m here to stay, because I love you Jimmy Campbell.”

“...I don’t know if I could say the same, Johnny. I… I can’t move on just yet.” Jimmy sighed, conflicted between wanting to love Johnny and hiding in his past.

Johnny helped Jimmy sit upright, turning him so that they could talk face to face. Entwining his hands with Jimmy’s, he began to sing.

 

“Starting is daunting, true.”

 

_“Hey, hey, hey, you uh, forgot your jacket.”_

_“You know didn’t have to come and find me to give me my jacket,”_

 

“Trusting in something new.”

 

_“I think I got this.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m here to steady you.”_

 

“Fearful your luck will be reversed.”

 

_“A-Aaron, please. Please don’t leave me.”_

 

“I have a feeling I’d steady you if you tried.”

 

_“I’m here to listen, and I’m here to stay, because I love you Jimmy Campbell.”_

 

Jimmy began to sob, crying into Johnny’s body, knowing that he had to move on, not just for Aaron, but for _himself_.

 

_“Don’t ever give up your dream of playing music, Jimmy, not even for me, even if I die. Will you promise me that?”_

_“I will. I promise on all the stars in the skies that I will.”_

_“And can you promise me one more thing?” Aaron asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“Promise me that you’ll move on if I die. Promise me that you’ll find love again and live to tell your story to the one closest to your heart. Don’t run away from your future or hide in your past.”_

_“...I promise, Aaron.”_

 

Johnny had stopped singing and held Jimmy in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

“Will you promise something to me Jimmy?” Johnny asked, still holding Jimmy close to his chest, his tears soaking into his shirt. “Will you promise me that you won’t run away?”

“I promise, Johnny.” Jimmy gripped his dog tags, one with the name James M. Campbell, the other being Aaron C. Miller. _“I promise.”_

 

_First steps first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic on AO3! I had a blast writing this, and I want to thank the Bandstand discord for making me feel right at home when it came to getting this idea out to them! Special thanks to elderfisherprice for throwing me into this fandom and giving me a wonderful experience! Hopefully I’ll be writing something again for Bandstand!


End file.
